fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Fan of Wiki/That's It.
...I have enough holding back this anger on this specific person. He was a special one in my life. Also, Vince, please don't delete this if you ever stumble upon this useless blog of mine. Thank you in advanced, bro. And, let's just say, I am very ticked off. Well, you know who when the time comes or you already know who I'm talking about. Of course, I'm expecting him ''to lie to me because karma hits back at me (meh, it's not that bad but STILL). I made a vent journal about this in DeviantArt. I'm warning some of the peeps here, the first rant on the list is not for little kiddies. And, come on, who blames me for being angry at that idiot for lying to me, not only ''once ''but TWICE. Are you trying to invade your past or something because I won't tolerate another lie from you. I forgot to add these parts on the journal. Don't worry, it's nothing explicit as ''that: "Also, he said he didn't know a specific wiki exist but still created separate account from his own to avoid of getting busted by his parents because he already looked at p*rn because why the heck not? He also "said" that his parents wouldn't actually allowed him for being like that but , he's a hypocrite AND actually a horrible pervert. He has a lot of horrible memes that I can barely stand. If you don't me, lemme tell you, I hate sh*tposts (I know but this is important to say), low-quality memes and HORRIBLE sexual jokes. I laughed at some innuendos but, heck, trust me, this guy doesn't know how to pull it off correctly and actually offends you because of his lame immaturity. I'm going to add this, when I find out his tags and, possibly using his incognito mode to access his account that contains nothing a couple of vulgar words, memes, decoy smut fics, obvious references of his favorite shows/games (Invader Zim, Samurai Jack, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, etc.), annoying people, horrible innuendos, he denies '''ALL OF THIS' because he was so humiliated when I found out that it's. really. him."'' Now, he blocked ALL of us from his life just because I found his shenanigans he did just LAST FREAKIN'S YEAR (2016). He told me he wants fresh new start? For what? For another horrible version of yourself wrecking havoc somewhere in the internet? That's digusting if you actually do that. I'm glad that I actually saw your horrible side because of Team Fortress 2 and how you are immature enough for my taste. I'' actually don't care'' anymore if you read this blog and ''the other journal. I ''absolutely ''have no regrets on saying those things because those actions AND words you've done and said are pretty mortifying to everyone here in the wiki. It makes my blood boil when you ''actually made fun of suicide. I'm a suicidal person myself, you son of a . HOW is that funny, huh? Also, why would I stop tormenting you with the UGLY TRUTHS you ACTUALLY made? You make this more funnier than your horrendous sense of humor! Now, I have nothing to do with you but laugh with all my might because I don't care if you change anymore. Not out of pain, but I'm laughing that you literally quit all of us because ONE person who you ACTUALLY care found out how perverted and sick you are for my taste. I don't care if you have mental sickness and make it an excuse because "my humor is just my coping mechanism" like what? xD Where did you get that logic? I mean, seriously, I too have that two specific dark sense of humor (I do laugh on some sexual innuendos and anxiety-depression combos at times) but your messed up humor isn't. even. funny. I know you've "change" but there's this side of me telling me that you'll get back to it (*points on your perverted side*) ONCE you throw us of your window and say "eh, I just used these people because I tried to entertain them with my humor. Also, I tried to impress a girl who actually liked me because I'm a messed up person." Now, I don't care at this point if you are very angry to me if ''you are reading this because I ''spilled your idiocies and hypocrisies in a nick of time. That's one of the parts of you I hated the most. NOT only that, you lied and ticked me off to many times to hold all this back. I don't care if you come back or not. I'll close this case for both of us. Also, I don't have to say sorry to you because you've done enough damage on me and the others, you creepy idiot. Oh, and hope your future partners can't tolerate how horrible person you are. Remember, this is not about the 'breakup' but you are really are an hypocritical idiot. And keep doing that and hopefully your children would the same thing to you. TL;DR Screw that person and hope someone buries him below the Ninth Circle of Hell. Also, sorry for the people who are scared when I'm angry. I'm only aiming at this person, not to you. Besides, my tongue isn't a shotgun unless you want it to be (no sexual thing here, it's called sarcasm). Category:Blog posts